


The three Eisner siblings

by BumblenBee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fix-It, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Multi, My Unit | Byleth Has Emotions, My Unit | Byleth Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblenBee/pseuds/BumblenBee
Summary: Jeralt has three children, his twins brought to him by his late wife. and little Elanor the youngest, left to him by a one-night stand. between the three kids, the fate of the continent is up in the air. the twins controlling time, and their sister able to see the threads of fate.TLDR fix it fic with family fluff, as Elanor wakes up the twin's emotions early via protective older sibling energy.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. One night

The first years after Sitris death, after leaving behind his whole life, were tough. Emotionally Jeralt was more unstable than he had ever been before. Suddenly a single father to two infants, then toddlers, all the while on the run from the mostar powerful force in the country? It would wear down even the strongest of men. Much to Jeralt’s eternal shame, on the twins first birthday he could not find it within himself to celebrate the way a good father should. Instead he left them in the hands of his budding mercenary company, just for the night mind you, and he sought out the embrace of some local women.

He hadn't even had the wherewithal to recall her name. What he did remember was her freckled face, bright smile, honey like eyes, and her warm strawberry blond hair. It was a quick tryst, letting her take control so that the harrowed man could just unwind. The young women preferred being in control far more than is dear sitri. The difference was stark enough that for the first time in a year he was able to relax though slightly. Then came the sun, he kissed her goodnight and off the company went, Jeralt doing his best to bury the memory and not think of what felt like a betrayal to his late wife's name.

And so the years went by, Jeralt realized with muted horror he was raising two killing machines. Byleth, his little girl, was proficient in all things melee. Be it her fists, an axe a sword, she thrived in close quarters. While Beleth was more inclined to fight from a distance. Be it reason magic or arrows, even through the childrens muted emotions, the young boy took pride in bringing down his enemies without needing to take a step. Together the two were a whirlwind of pain for any enemy who dared cross their paths. And they were only ten! Imagining what they'd be like in a few years once puberty came in full swing brought shivers to the fathers spine. A problem for future Jeralt aye?

The Blade breakers company had grown quite a bit since the last time they'd crossed this little town, set barely inside the border of the empire and beside the kingdom. If Jeralt scratched his head, he imagined it was a good ten years ago, the first anniversary of his beloved passing. The company piled into the local inn, large enough for them all due tothe amount of traders that crossed the various borders. Behind the counter was an old woman, far more wrinkled then most got to, though she looked to be on her last legs. 

Beside the old woman was a young girl, just a bit younger then his own children, perhaps 7 or 8? She had hair slightly darker then his own, tied into two pigtails, a white bandana tying them back, a dark green shawl, far too big for her, engulfing her shoulders. The old woman's eyes lit up with recognition as she saw him, quickly gesturing for the Jeralt to take a seat. His kids were already diggin in at the table, apples being given to them by the oldest orf his crew. And so he sat at the bar, taking the offered tanker and nodding at the women to speak what she wished. 

She leaned over the bar, her braided wispy white hair brushing against the worn wood, wagging her knobby finger at him. 

“You, I recognize your face, I'm good at those even in my old age aint i Ela!” she said gesturing to the little girl who nodded in agreement, eyes wide pigtails bouncing.   
“And you sir! Are responsible for this lass” she stated while empathetically patting the child on the shoulder” Jeralt spat out the beer in his mouth.

“I beg your pardon?” The warrior asked , whipping his face off.

The women seemed irritated with him. 

“Do you see my old bones? You come get my granddaughter pregnant and off you go, my granddaughter pops out a baby, and then off to the goddess she goes.” she gestures to the child again. “I'm far too old to be raising a spirited girl like little Elanor you hear me? I doubt ill make it through the winter.” the women pushed the child around the bar, pushing her closer to the father. 

“While I do remember sleeping with a woman here how do you expect me to believe this is my child without any proof?” while not surprised the women looked further agitated, leaning into Jeralt.

“Aint no child of mine ever have crest sir, ain't nobody in this town got crests. Were poor folk not nobles. So you tell me mr. knight.”

They went back and forth all night, the realization slowly sinking in that he had not two children, but three. A third child with no combat experience, that he would have to take on. A child that would either be an orphan or with him. It was then Jeralt realized that he would be dealing with not two but three soon to be teens going through puberty. 

The children spent the ni9ght getting to know each other, though it was mostly Elanor asking questions that his twins answered with short clipped answers, while they were watched by his crew. In the light of these realizations, he took Elanors grans offer of beer like a fish to water. 

One more night of indulgence before facing the reality of being a single father of three.


	2. Sorbet

To be honest Elanor was feeling rather overwhelmed. Her mother was not even a year dead and already Gran was foisting her off onto this strange man shed never met, all because of her crest. As the the frazzled man had it out with gran Elanor found herself ushered over to a table where two twins, nearly identical save for what they carried, were sitting and quietly picking away and the chunks of ham they'd been served. 

“This here is Byleth and Beleth, or Bylie and Bel if you're feeling cheeky”,a large man, presumably one of her sires men, introduced the teal haired duo.”if your gran over their is tellin truth, and given your coloring i suspect she might be, then these two are ya older siblings.” The siblings dual gazes focused on Elanor with an intensity that made the young girl feel as if her very soul was being bored into. Doing her best to school her features, though given that she was a child of only eight it the effect was negligible, Elanor curtsied to her older siblings, pig tails flopping off her shoulders as she tilted her face with the motion”.

“Hello” she spoke with a soft slightly shaky “my name is Elanor”. The duos nodded in unsettling synchronization before turning ba k to their food as if she weren't even there. The large man from before laughed, his large curly beard jumping with mirth, patting her on the back with a force though meant to be gentle nearly knocked the girl of her feet.

"These two ain't much for chatting lass, good luck" the man laughed before going off to sit at another table immediately downing a mug of ale. Elanor stood awkwardly, messing with her skirt, before eventually sitting in the ragged wooden stool directly across from the two. 

"So um.. your mercenaries right? What do you specialize in?" It seemed She had managed to find a topic that actually interested the two. Without hesitation the twins reached for their weapons, startling Elanor. Byleth, the girl, had a short intricate dagger, it's hilt bearing the same knot design the two wore, she stabbed it into the table firmly with a twinkle in her eyes.

Beleth however grabbed a smaller book, about the size of her hand, as it touched the table the pages magically pulled themselves a part. With a strong clap the teal headed boy had flames dancing between his hands I'm a brilliant green blaze.

"Weapons."

"Magic"

Apparently direct questions with direct answers was the way to go. From the bar you could see a clearly haggard Jeralt palming his face in exasperation before calling out to the two.

"Oi!!!!! No weapons or magic at the dinner table you little demons!!!" The mercs under Jeralts command were roaring with laughter at the their commanders plights, while the twins quickly and quietly obeyed their father. 

"Do you have a favorite food?" The blonde child asked. The twins nodded but didn't offer an answer.

"Will you tell me?" The twins shared a look before meeting her eyes once more. The two had the ever so faint dusting of a blush, as if having a favorite food were something to be embarrassed about. 

"Saghert and Cream" said Byleth, with a small smile.

"Peach Sorbet" offered the boy fiddling with their sleeve. 

"It just so happens," Said Elanor with a grin "that we've got some peach Sorbet out chilling" the two, even tho it was not Byleths favorite, seemed excited. 

Elanor was in for a long night but at least it seems shed gotten off on the right food with her older siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if you find any spelling errors as that's something I struggle with a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> i struggle with spelling and grammar so feel free to correct, and apologies in advance.


End file.
